Too Much
by KillEmWithKindness02
Summary: There had to have been moments that led to the dispute between Riley and Lucas in High School. Find out the reasons for Lucas's choice of words: "Sometimes. You are just too much for me, Riley." A sort of Rucas one-shot.


**This is my first Rucas one-shot and I wanted it to be more angst than romance, because even the most loving relationships have their moments that test if they're right for each other.**

 _ ***Too ****Much***_

"The hole?" Riley asked as her gaze followed the seniors fingers, pointing down to a staircase and a small L-shaped room.

"You will know what it's for when you're down there," the male senior said as he leaned against the railing.

"You can't make us stay down there," Lucas countered, "We'll just get out of here and go to class when you leave, you know that right?"

"Oh no, that's fine. We just want you to spend your free time down here." One of the blondes said as she joined the man who Lucas previously talked to.

"Why? Because you say so?" he asked, staring at his friends who just seemed to be walking down to the "hole".

"Yep," the brunette said. "You'll thank us later."

"Trust me…we won't."

"Good luck down there," the senior said, crossing his arms. "Sounds like that one,"-he pointed to Riley- "...will have a better high school experience than you ever will. You wanna know why?"

"Why?" Lucas asked, he wasn't scared of the man that stood before him.

"She knew when to keep her mouth shut, when you didn't." The trio of cold-blooded seniors walked back to their class, as Lucas made his way down to his friends.

"I'm sorry we're down here."

"It's not your fault, Lucas." Farkle wanted to make his best friend feel better, but how could he? "You won't be able to protect us forever."

"I know."

* * *

Minutes passed and every time Lucas tried to leave Riley would stop him and tell him to stay. Everything in him wanted to argue, but how would that make him look? It's high school and screaming at your friends on the first day of school doesn't seem like a good impression. He sat on the steps of the stairs and sighed, clearly showing his annoyance.

"This is ridiculous. You know that, Riley." Lucas said as he turned to her.

"They're doing us a favor, why can't you see that, Lucas?"

"Because i'm completely blinded by the fact that we are down here, with nothing to do than to just wait until the bell rings, to do what?" he stood up. "So they can make fun of us, that's the answer. I'm not going to let them, Riley. This is my school, just as much as it is there's."

"They've been here longer than you. If they say to stay down here for our own good, then that's exactly what we should do."

"So you'd rather put your faith on a stranger, than you would on me?" Lucas asked, a little hurt in the process of doing so.

"I have faith and i'm using it right now, they've been in our shoes-"

"And look at what they do know," Lucas cut her off, "C'mon Zay, let's go look around."

As Zay followed, Smackle and Farkle got the same idea. "Maybe we should too."

"Yeah, we aren't learning anything down here."

Riley and Maya decided to follow, as they marched up the stairs they got the whole view of the school. It was an amazing view.

"It's like an undiscovered country everywhere we look."

Just then two cheerleaders, dressed in their blue outfits walked down the stairs and sauntered to their spot.

Riley gasped. "Look, Maya." she pointed to the two girls who were fixing their lips gloss. "The have one of those too."

"That can't be," Maya said. "They look petty."

"We have ears you know," one of them uttered, not taking their eyes of their small mirror-being held by her palm.

"Sorry," Maya said walking up the stairs. "So is this were you sit and talk about life?"

They both laughed. "More like complain about the people who don't have one, and spend their time reading books."

"So, what's your name?" one of them asked, the question was directed towards the guy behind them.

"Lucas," he introduced himself, "Lucas Friar, and these are my…?"

Riley realized he wanted her to answer, "We are his unofficial girlfriends."

"Un-a-what?" they both asked.

"I'm Zay," he cut in, wanting most of the attention on him. "Single and ready to mingle."

They smiled, "Well thank you for being a distraction until the football team showed up."

Lucas turned back and faced the same guy he saw before, "Football?"

"Yeah," he answered, a little too confident.

"Cheerleaders?" Riley asked as she turned to the girls.

They both nodded.

"So, you ready for the big world?" the man asked.

After seconds of silence, Lucas finally answered. "No. Not yet."

* * *

"I don't get it," Lucas said as he turned to his friends. "There's a whole class of Freshman, why would they choose us?" he looked at his fingers. "There has to be a reason, right?"

"They don't have to," Riley answered. "Do they really have to have a good reason to do something right?"

"Can you stop that?" Lucas demanded as he walked towards her. "They aren't doing something right, they are making fun of us. And you keep letting them? Why?"

"I see the good in people," Riley asked, in a whisper.

"Well, can you not?"

"Why?" Riley snapped. "I saw the good in you, after I found out about Texas. I continued to see the good in you even after you decided to try out for the football team without my consultation."

"I don't need your permission, Riley. It's my life and I can do whatever I want with it."

"You can, and as a friend…it's my job to make sure you live it."

Lucas didn't know what to say, "I don't understand."

"Lucas, you put on the pads, the gear, helmet and mouth guard, but you and I both know that that's not enough protection. You'll get killed out there."

"Whoa," Zay said, stretching out the word.

"Really?" Lucas asked, hurt. "That's what you think?"

Riley didn't answer, she just regretted uttering what she said.

"So you'll put your faith on random seniors, but you don't have any faith in me?"

"They aren't random, Lucas. They are doing us a favor."

Lucas clenched his jaw, "For the love of god, Riley. They are making fun of us, get in your head. You keep seeing the good in people, and that needs to change. Not everyone has a heart and wants to be good."

"How would you know that? All you know is that they are supposedly making fun of us."

"Sometimes. You are just too much for me, Riley."

Riley's eyes began to water. The Lucas she had fallen so hard for, the one that said he would have his moment with her, had finally snapped. "So much for your moment."

"Wow," Lucas sighed, hurt.

"Guys, can you just please calm down?" Maya said. "This isn't who we are."

"Yeah? Who are we?" And just like that Lucas and Zay had walked away.

"If this was middle school, Riley, I would've been on your side. But this.." Farkle motioned to the school. "This is the real world. C'mon Smackle."

As Riley watched her friends walk away, she joined Maya-who had taken her seat on the floor.

"Still want to be my friend?" she asked.

"Always."

* * *

 **I hope I didn't do you wrong with this one shot, it was my first after all.**

 **But I just have to say, Girl Meets High School Part 1 had to have been some of Riley's/Rowan's best work. Her acting was flawless and the way she spoke made my respect for her rise, I would side on Riley with this one.**

 **I would like to hear who-in your opinion-had the best reasoning. Lucas or Riley?**

 **~Follow, Favorite and Review~**


End file.
